Mr Monk and the two enamoured policemen
by PenPusher4
Summary: After Leland gets hurt during a chase, Randy sees this as a sign to both accept and confess his feelings towards the older cop. How will the captain react ? DisherStottlemeyer
1. Waking up

Disclaimer : Sadly I don´t own Monk

Note : This is set somewhere during Season 3-7, Natalie´s there and Stottlemeyer is divorced

* * *

Even before Leland Stottlemeyer knew exactly where he was, he could tell this was an uncomfortable place, which was comfortable at the same time, strangely enough.

Or maybe he was just the one being uncomfortable.

The question yet to be solved was, why ?

At this thought of solving things Monk immediately popped into his mind.

The Captain would have laughed hadn't he instinctively sensed that the vibration of his laughter would hurt like hell.

He tried to open his eyes, but found himself unable to.

_Too exhausted…_

Drifted the words through his mind.

Next he tried to move something else, _anything_, just to calm himself down by proving that he still was alive and not stiff and buried in a coffin.

To his utmost relief his fingers and toes responded to the silent command.

Seconds later he regretted his actions as a wave of pain rushed through his system.

He seemed to gain more consciousness as more pain mingled with the present, just created one.

Now that he was more awake he was finally able to open his eyes.

White blankets covering him and white walls to all of his sides were his first expressions.

_I'm…in a hospital ?_

Memory pieces flooded his mind.

_There were people..and shoots…so much noise.._

He slowly started to remember.

_We'd been on the heels of these bastards when…when they tricked us…lured us into an ambush…_

_..but..how did I get out of there ?_

Just in that precise moment no one else but Lieutenant Randy Disher entered the former deserted room.

He looked troubled, even Leland could see that from the distance with his eyes half closed. But it wasn't the kind of troubled look you have when you are in panic. No, this one had already entered the next stage.

Randy was beyond simply worrying. He was that worried that he obviously had trouble sleeping and standing still in one spot for a longer amount of time.

And it also seemed that his worry robbed him of his ability to recognize if the person in front of him was asleep or not.

With a long sigh Randy sat down in the chair next to the Captain's bed and gave him a very concerned look without saying a word….for now.

Then suddenly, after what seemed like five minutes of hard thinking and considering the pro's and con's, the words were gushing out of Randy's mouth, his face and the expressions on it no longer under his control.

"I am- I am _so_ sorry, Captain !" He semi-cried out, his arms flying around whatever he could reach of Leland´s body in a desperate attempt to hold him apologizing without crushing him and thus waking him up.

Even though the grip Randy had on his hand, Leland dared not to move or say anything. Meanwhile the younger cop had broken out into uncontrollable sobs that were shaking his whole body through and making him tighten the hold he had on his boss´s hand, as if it was his anchor, the only thing to still keep him in reality.

Here and there a high-pitched, tearfilled "Sorry !" could be heard.

After what seemed like another two minutes Randy slowly regained control over himself again, ending this sobbing tirade with an awkward squeak, a mixture between a suffering sigh and the too early attempt to speak again.

"Sorry for that." He apologized again, blowing his nose with one hand and still refusing to let go of Leland´s.

"But,...it´s..it´s just-" Randy stopped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Stottlemeyer almost jumped when he felt something wet on his hand.

His lieutenant had started crying, yet he was trying his best to keep his voice even as he said the following.

"It´s just that I almost lost you....you know ?"

Randy hugged him again, though this time as softly as if the Captain was made out of glass.

"...and I couldn´t bare to lose you..." Randy whispered, his voice filling with tears anew.

A little reluctant the cop stood up, but turned one last time before he left the room.

A smile was playing around his lips, his whole appearance suddenly shy - a stark contrast to the events that had just taken place.

"Get well soon, Leland.....I love you." He added, blushing.

Then he went out for good, silently closing the door behind himself.

Stottlemeyer just lay in his bed, frozen in shock.

He had endured the crying and the hugging, but three little words now left him speech- and thoughtless.

On the edge of his hearing and also consciousness Leland was able to hear Randy say something about pain relievers to a nurse.

* * *

NO FLAMES AND PLEASE REVIEW :)


	2. Reflections from ago

Disclaimer : Nope, sadly don´t own Monk, otherwise MonkNatalie and DisherStottlemeyer would be canon

Note: English is not my mother tongue, so I´m looking for a beta reader , thanks !

_Chapter 2 : Reflections from ago_

* * *

Two days ago life had changed and Randy hadn´t been prepared for this kind of change at all.

Two days ago his Captain got hurt, his body had been hit by bullets like he was just a crash test dummy.

Randy had had to concentrate and resist very hard not to do the same with these guys, _these bastards _once they had caught them.

It had felt like forever to him till the ambulance finally arrived and he was also the first to jump in once the Captain was in.

And since two days, he had hardly left the room Stottlemeyer was stationed in. He would be either sitting in the chair in front of the bed, watching the Captain´s heart beat for hours or standing and look out of the window, thinking or just stare blankly.

This had granted him quite a lot of time to think, time he normally didn´t have as he was occupied with his job and life.

Over the years that he had worked together with Stottlemeyer his respect and loyalty to this man had steadily grown.

Well, but that wasn´t the whole truth.

Now that he was sitting all alone by himself in this room - except for the sleeping Captain - he couldn´t help but notice the big lie he was hiding behind, just for comfort´s sake.

But lying eventually got back on him, making him uncomfortable again.

When it first had hit him his first rational reaction was denial, just to ignore it.

But after the thought kept haunting him he had started building up this lie, that he was just imagening things, things that his own body was trying to tell him.

Now, however, that there was no work, no occupation, no diversion he could throw himself into, he kind of felt ready, ready to face the truth at last.

And the simple truth was, that he had grown feelings for his Captain.

Not just normal, friendly feelings, like they existed between colleagues; that was what he first had thought and hoped. No, these were more of a - how he thought - disturbing kind.

The best thing to compare them with and what first came to his mind in this relation were this awkward first date feelings, all this nervousness and confusion and the realization that nothing would be as normal and innocent as it used to be when they were kids.

He felt good and relieved to have finally admitted that to himself instead of just thinking it in his subconsciousness.

Deep down he knew it was right, but his mind kept on telling him how scary, new and wrong it was. But how could love be wrong, he fired back, almost high from the strange happy feeling that flooded him.

He looked up from his sitting position, over to the still unconscious man in the bed as if expecting him to suddenly do something.

It took only seconds for this warm, mushy feelings to spread, confirming him that he was right, and also finally on the right way.

_It might be totally new_ he pondered

_..and also totally frightening...but it´s definitely worth a try._

Hope you enjoyed it ! Review ! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009 !!!!!!

* * *


End file.
